Fairy Tail Chronicles
by SuntoryAngel
Summary: Princess Lucy has lost her memories, and it's up to Natsu and the team to get them all back. Join them as they journey through time and the dimensional planes to gather the memory fragments in the shapes of stars. Fairy Tail, Tsubasa style! Rated T to be safe. ON HOLD FOR NOW
1. No Coincidence

**_Fairy Tail Chronicles_**

Chapter One: No Coincidence

I pushed my hood back as my faithful blue cat and I entered our little hut after a long journey. The cat jumped up onto the kitchen counter and began rummaging around for a snack. Placing my things on the desk, I picked up a picture of red dragon. "Hi, dad, I'm home." Happy perked as a knock sounded at the door. "Coming! Jeesh, just got home and already people are showing up unexpected.," I called out, opening the door.

"Natsu!"

I fell back and onto the floor as the guest threw themselves at me. The weight was familiar and the scent was soft vanilla and honey, unmistakable. Opening an eye, I grinned up at the girl above me. With her golden locks up in twin ponytails, her face looked more heart-shaped than when I last saw her. "Hey there, Princess."

She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "What did I say about the title thing?"

My grin grew. She was absolutely adorable when she was angry. "Right, sorry about that, Princess." I felt my face flush as she suddenly leaned forward, our noses brushing.

"It's Lucy. No formal titles with us, okay?" Her eyes were so brown, like chocolate, and they were so warm, warmer than the sunlight coming through the window. "Lu-cy."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, nodding. "Lucy. Got it."

Her eyes suddenly grew wide. "I'm sorry, is this hurting you? Am I too heavy?" In the blink of an eye, she had slid from my chest and onto the floor, her legs tucked underneath in a lady-like fashion. Just like a Princess... "Are you going to be in town for a few days?"

Sitting up, I rubbed the back of my head to soothe the little bump that had formed. "I'm just stopping by for a change of clothes." My heart dropped at the look of sadness that crossed her face.

"Aw, come on, we can stay a little longer," Happy pipped up from the kitchen. "I want to go see Carla."

"I guess that's cool." I grinned, standing and holding out my hand to help her stand. "I need to get some things from the market. Want to tag along?"

She smiled widely. "What are we waiting for?"

Leaving Happy at Wendy's, we made our way through the market of Celestial Square. Lucy was the Princess of this country and beloved by the subjects. Her father, Jude, had ruled over the kingdom years ago with an iron fist, but now the throne was in the hands of her mother, Layla, who now ruled with a kind and gentle hand. As we walked, we talked over little things, things that we have been waiting to share with one another since I had left over two months ago.

I noticed that she kept her hood over her face and she kept casting looks over her shoulder. "Did you sneak out of the palace again?" I asked, giving her a teasing look. "You're such a naughty Princess."

Her face instantly flushed. "When I caught word of you coming home, I ran off without telling anyone."

This wasn't the first time she had run off without telling anyone, it probably wasn't going to be the last. I smiled as she ran forward and kneeled before a fruit stand. She loved coming into the market and checking out the season's harvest. This season happened to be her favorite: strawberry.

She picked up one of the little woven baskets filled with plump strawberries. "What a harvest! These look delicious!"

I ushered over the stall owner and asked for the price, only to smile knowingly as they turned me down. "They said to take what you like, Princess."

"What?" she looked up at the stall owner, her eyes wide.

The older woman smiled. "It's not everyday I get to feed royalty." At her words, the other stall owners within earshot began to gather, bags loaded with their own merchandise.

Looking out at the gathering crowd, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. The people here really did love the Princess, and I could understand why. The Princess was truly something special.

"Oh no," I heard her groan, pointing toward a group of robed men. "Palace guards. If they take me back now, we'll miss out on our time together."

Seeing her face suddenly so downcast and moisture gather in the corner of her eyes made my chest clench. I grabbed her hand, grinning. "Come on." With her in tow, I began running through the streets, slipping around tight corners like they were nothing and ducking underneath obstacles at the last second, earning shrieks from the Princess behind me.

Reaching outer dunes near the guild hall, I collapsed against a stone pillar, spent. The Princess wasn't fairing any better and fell next to me, sweat trickling down her face. We lied there for a few seconds catching our breaths. I looked to her and couldn't help but think that even though she was all sweaty and out of breath, she was still beautiful.

I nearly jumped as her hand shifted, which was still enclosed within mine. When I moved to stand, her hand clenched around mine, pulling me back to the ground.

"Can we stay like this?" she whispered, a faint rose tinge in her cheeks. "Just for a little longer?"

My heart nearly stopped as I caught sight of the look she gave me. It was one that I didn't recognize, but...it made me feel like I was on top of the world. I sat there, unable to tear my eyes away from the beautiful girl in front of me.

"I remember when you first came here to Fiore," she sat up, pulling out the little basket of strawberries from her rose colored cloak. "You came into the palace asking if anyone had spotted a fire dragon."

I smiled. "That's right."

She cleaned one of the plump berries with a corner of her cloak then bit into it delicately. "You've been looking for him ever since then, even though seven years have passed."

"I'm never going to stop looking for him," I said, leaning back against a nearby pillar. "I know he's out there somewhere..."

"You'll find him," she whispered, smiling despite the strawberry in between her full lips. "I know you will."

Another lump formed in my throat as she continued to eat the strawberries, droplets of juice occasionally dripping down her chin. She loved the fruits more than anything, and eating them in their natural form tasted best, according to her. I personally never liked fruit, but hanging around the Princess so much has gotten me to like a few.

"Natsu?"

"What is it?" I asked, wondering if she wanted to go back to the market to get more.

"Do you ever think of other things besides searching for your father or food?" Her eyes grew downcast as she placed the strawberries off to the side. "Do you ever...think of me while your out searching for your dad?"

Her words cut me like little knives. I reached out a hand towards her. "Of course I do." My heart started to burn as my fingers reached to brush her cheek. "Don't you know how I feel?"

"Listen, Natsu,"

I paused.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you, but there hasn't ever been a good time," she raised her head and her chocolate eyes met mine, filling my insides with warmth. "Natsu, I..."

"Oh, my!" We both jumped as Mirajane suddenly appeared from nowhere, a recording lacrimal in her hand. "Don't stop now, Lucy! Continue and proclaim your love for Natsu!"

Lucy's face instantly turned crimson red at the transformation wizard's words. "Wha?!"

I sweat dropped as the Princess chased Mirajane around the guildhall, then blushed. What if Mirajane was right? Did Lucy really feel that way? The thought of the Princess confessing to me made my heart swell.

"Natsu, why don't you walk the Princess home." Mirajane pipped up as she ran inside to escape the Princess. "It's getting late and the Queen must be worried."

"She's right," I nodded in agreement. "the Queen must be really worried by now. Want me to walk you back to the palace?"

"No," she huffed, turning away from me and picking up the strawberries. "You better check in with the guild master."

I reached out. What brought this on all of a sudden? Was it something I had said?

Still keeping her back to me, she continued, but her tone had become much softer now. "About what I mentioned, that thing I need to say? I'll tell you later, okay?"

I let my hand fall back to rest at my side, a small smile worming its way onto my face.

"Things are going to change, I can feel it."

Something in the back of my mind suddenly tensed, almost making me flinch from the small stab of pain in my temple. What was that? I pushed the pain away as she began to walk away. "I know what you're thinking, that I shouldn't be having feelings like this for someone like her. She's a Princess and I'm a dragon slayer, we were born in two totally different worlds. But she's my best friend, and we've known each other since we were kids."

At Magnolia's gates, she stopped and turned around, waving. "I'll see you soon!"

Smiling, I raised a hand in response. I was thinking of stopping by the palace once I had gathered everything for the journey. Making my way back to my place, I stopped by and picked up Happy. He was less than happy to leave the Persain Exeed's side, but when I mentioned stopping by to see the Princess before we left cheered him right up. It seemed that even Happy cared for her just as much as I did.

Thanks to Happy, we were able to sneak up to the Princess' balcony without the guards catching us. I had gone back to the market to get her another basket of strawberries and was planning on surprising her with them. "Princess?" I called softly into her chamber. "Hello?"

Happy darted past and returned shortly, shaking his head. "I don't see her."

"I'm afraid she has disappeared." We both jumped and bowed as the Queen appeared from the doorway, her head hanging. "No one knows where she is..." She cupped my face in her hands. "I fear that she may be in danger. Please, you must find her."

My heart kicked into overdrive. Lucy, my best friend, was missing. With a nod, I jumped out the window with Happy grabbing onto my shirt and we took off toward the market. I wracked my brain for any possible place that she could be. The palace gardens? No, the guards would have seen her. The guildhall? No, I would have picked up her scent as we went by on our way here. "Argh, think!" I bellowed, running my hands through my already wild hair. "Where else does she like to go?!"

A flash of stained glass windows passed through my mind's eye, their colors reflecting off marble floors and pillars. There were candles burning, casting a soft light on an altar. Kneeling before the altar was a figure. "Happy, the cathedral! She's at the Cardial Cathedral!" I shouted, pointing in its direction.

"Aye, sir!" he shouted, kicking it up to max speed.

The second we arrived, we burst through the giant doors and gawked at the sight before us. There were millions of candles lit, giving the cathedral a warm glow. I ran toward the altar, expecting to find her, only to find the altar had moved and there was now a staircase leading downward. "Princess! Are you here?" I shouted as we ran through the darkness. "Princess!"

The staircase ended at an open room that was darker than dark, but torches from each corner lit up as we walked in, revealing giant strange symbols on all four walls, the ceiling and the floor. They were ginormous! "Check it out!" I grinned, pointing to one on the west end. "This one looks like my dad!"

"This one looks like person." Happy pipped up from east end. "It almost looks like the Princess."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Wonder what they all mean..." The torches flickered, nearly going out, then blazed brighter than ever, revealing a figure in the middle of the room. I felt my chest tighten slightly. "Princess, there you are."

"What gives?" Happy came up and rested on my head. "We've been looking all over for you."

"Yeah, what are you doing here, anyway?" When she didn't answer, I stepped towards her. "Princess?"

She tilted her face in our direction, her expression was one of indifference, yet it held something more... Her lips lifted into a slight smile before they fell back downward as she haunched her shoulders slightly as she knelt, placing her hands on the strange symbol. Instantly, the room filled with a bright pink light and a strange sound began to fill the room, one that reminded me of a clock's bells.

I reached out to grab her as the floor opened beneath her, but froze. Her eyes were blank, as if she was under a spell of some sort. What was happening?

"Natsu, wake up!" Happy shouted in my ear. "She's disappearing into the floor!"

Shaking my head, I jumped down into the hole that had appeared, following the pink light that had now encompassed the Princess and found myself running through another corridor. Through multiple doorways and down endless hallways, I followed the light, nearly tripping and falling on my face as we entered a similar room to the first one.

"Natsu, up there!"

I looked up and saw the same symbol that had been on the floor about thirty feet high, but there was something different about it. The Princess was now a part of it! I stepped back as pink colored wings appeared around her. I may not understand what was happening, but I knew that I had to get her away from it. "Stay there!" I called, climbing up to her.

"Natsu, hurry! She's disappearing into the wall!"

To my horror, she was slowly fading away, becoming one with the symbol behind her. "Lucy!" I leapt and enclosed my arms around her just as she was nearly swallowed up by the symbol, Happy racing to grab us before we hit the floor. I watched in shock as the wings shattered into little stars and disappeared from sight. "Lucy, talk to me!" I shouted as the room began to cave in. "We're going to get you out of here!"

I held her close to my chest as Happy broke out his best flying maneuvers to get us back to the entrance. She wasn't moving and I was beginning to get worried. We tumbled forward as we reached the cathedral's main floor, my little buddy's magic spent. "Thanks, little buddy," I smiled, patting his head. "You did great."

He smiled, still a little shaky from the sudden loss of magic. "How's the Princess?"

"It's just as I feared."

We both jumped as Master Makarov and the Queen appeared next to us, their faces grim. "When did you two get here?!"

Master smacked me upside the head as he examined the Princess in my arms. "Remember who you're addressing, Natsu."

"Sorry..." I mumbled, bowing.

"Prognosis, Master Makarov?"

He touched the Princess' forehead with a strange light, then touched mine. "You saw great wings appear from the Princess that shattered into stars, is that right, my boy?"

I nodded.

"Those were the manifestation of her spirit, the very core of her being." He turned to address the Queen. "All of her memories from birth to present have left her now. What's worse is that they haven't just escaped her, they have escaped this plane entirely. They are gone."

My heart froze. "So what happens now?"

The Queen stepped forward, resting a hand on the Princess' head. "A body with now heart is just an empty shell. Without those memories, my daughter will die..."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Happy pipped up, tears starting to trickle down his face.

Makarov and the Queen both fixed me with looks. "Yes," the Queen brushed her hand over my cheek. "Only you can save her, Natsu."

I looked down at the Princess in my arms. "I will, I swear it."

They stood and ushered us back to the chamber where we first saw the symbols, where they placed us inside a giant magic circle. "Brace yourselves," the Queen warned. "We're going to send you across the dimensional plane to a completely different world. You will meet someone there that has the power to help you."

"Wait, who is this person?" I called over Happy's terrified scream. "And what exactly do I do when I get to them?"

"Her name is Mavis and she's known as the Dimensional Witch." Gramps called back. "Tell her what happened and she will guide you from there. Be strong, and do whatever you can to save the Princess!"

I nodded, tightening my hold on her. "Hold on, I'm going to save you." Happy and I braced ourselves as gold tendrils of the magic circle enclosed around us. In what seemed like seconds, the magic circle disappeared and we found ourselves standing in the rain. Raising my head, I searched the surrounding area for any threat that might put the Princess in danger.

There was a woman with long blonde hair wearing a white sundress accompanied by two young girls with cat-like ears and a boy no older than myself wearing a strange looking uniform. She had teal colored eyes that never blinked or wavered from mine.

"You've arrived."

I nearly jumped out of my skin as two magic circles appeared in front of us and two new figures emerged. Two figures I knew very well. "Gray?! Erza?!" They turned and smiled at me before turning their attention to the small group in front of us.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelped as Happy smacked me upside the head. "What was that for?!"

"You're the Dimensional Witch, isn't that correct?" Erza asked, keeping a firm hold on her currently sheathed sword.

"I have been called that, yes," the woman in the sundress answered.

I looked down at the Princess as she suddenly grew heavier. If we didn't hurry, she was going to die. Swallowing my pride, I walked forward and kelt before her. "Please, madam, my friend needs your help. She's a princess, can you help me save her life?"

Silence took over us as we waited for the woman's answer. The fate of our Princess rested solely in her hands...


	2. Memory's Price

Hello, everyone! I have another chapter for you! The idea of adapting the Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles plot to Fairy Tail isn't going to be easy, but I have a feeling it's going to be really fun! I don't own rights to either, although I wish I did! Hope you guys like it! Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it!

 _Flashbacks_

Normal

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Chronicles**

Chapter 2: Memory's Price

"Erza?! Gray?!"

I cast a small smile over my shoulder before turning my attention to the woman in front of us. "You are the Dimensional Witch, isn't that right?"

She nodded. "I have been called that, yes."

"What are you two doing here? I could have handled this myself!"

In the blink of an eye, I turned and slugged Natsu in the head. "Will you be quiet and let the adults handle things?"

He instantly shrunk. "Yes, ma'am, I'll be quiet now."

"I apologize for my comrades ignorance," I said, bowing. "Please forgive him."

The Dimensional Witch smiled softly. "He is quite an amusing child, that one." She walked past Gray and I to place a hand on the Princess's cheek. "Her name is Lucy, correct?"

"Yes," I nodded, noticing Natsu's strange silence after a few seconds. "My name is Erza Scarlet and these are my comrades, Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel."

"She has lost something very precious, and it's been scattered across the dimensional planes. If nothing is done," she stood and looked each of us in the eye as she spoke. "She. Will. Die."

A look of horror crossed Natsu's face, one that I was sure mirrored by our own. We knelt next to him but refrained from speaking as we took notice of his downcast gaze. Although he liked to deny it, we had always known of his feelings for the Princess...

"Before I forget," we all looked up as Mavis walked back to her group, the girls departed and disappeared into the building. "There will be a price."

"We will pay **any** price." I shot him a warning glance as he growled, his pupils now slits. "Name it and we will pay it."

"You heard him," Gray stood, hands in his pockets. "name your price, and we will pay it."

"We can't simply allow our Princess to perish." Smiling, I stood as well. "We accept your price."

"You haven't even heard my price," she gave us all a warning look. "But very well." She stepped forward until she was standing before Gray. "You're price, young man, is that necklace around your neck."

He stiffened. "Not gonna happen, lady."

I glared at him sideways, making him flinch. "Gray."

"I only ask for what is equal worth to what you are asking of me," Mavis pointed out, poking him in the chest. "So, what's it gonna be, tough guy?"

His face tightened, casting a glance back at the Princess in Natsu's arms. "Fine." He lifted the silver chain up and over his head, placing it in her outstretched Palm. "But I will be back for it."

She nodded, then turned to me. "You're price,"

I raised my chin, ready for any price she asked. "Before you state it, why didn't you ask for our magic?"

A small smile played across her face. "Magic does come in handy, but the price needs to be something that you hold dear depending on what you are wishing for. If you or your comrades had been power hungry tyrants then your magic would have been the prices."

"Makes sense." I nodded in understanding. "So what is my price?"

"Your Armadura Fairy armor will do nicely."

I swallowed.

"It is the symbol of your pride as a member of the Fairy Tail guild; it is your most prized possession." Mavis explained, the boy taking the necklace from her and holding out his other hand, waiting for my compensation.

"Erza, you can't." Happy flew and landed on my shoulder. "That's your favorite armor."

Smiling, I rubbed behind his ear. "But the Princess means more." Closing my eyes, I summoned forth the armor and and handed it over to the awaiting youth. "Please, take take of it."

He nodded and disappeared into the building that I assumed was Mavis's home as the two girls returned, taking their places on either side of the woman. They each had a strange looking creature in their hands, one was black the other white. "I will ask one last time," she stretched her arms out wide. "Are you willing to pay the price to travel the dimensional planes in search of this child's memories?"

I looked back at Gray and Natsu, they nodded. "We do."

Natsu stepped forward, his eyes narrowed. "You haven't told me what my price is."

She lowered her arms as she stepped towards him, her eyes a dark sea green. "Natsu...your price is...your relationship. The thing you value most isn't an object, it's your relationship with that girl. That, Natsu, is your price."

I felt a pity gather in my chest for my comrade as a look of shock came over the pinkette. "I don't understand."

"Even if you find all of her memories," Mavis spoke slowly, her words filling the air with a heaviness. "Your relationship with her will never be the same again. You must ask yourself, what is she to you, Natsu Dragneel?"

He looked down at the Princess in his arms, his body trembling from the pressure of her words. I could see the wheels in his head turning as I recalled the times I had seen them together. Was he willing to give all that up to save her?

 _"Look what you did!"_

 _"It was your fault, you streaker!"_

 _"Guys, stop it!" Lucy cried, holding her now empty box. It was her birthday and she had just brought a cake to share with the guild. The second she had entered, the two tackled her and the cake had flown from her hands. Tears were now trickling down her cheeks as she attempted to salvage the cake. Even though she was a princess, she acted like a normal five year old._

 _I followed Natsu as he broke away the fight and snuck behind the bar and into the kitchen. He attempted to remake the cake and presented a pile of vanilla cake with white frosting and a strawberry on top to her two hours later, covered from head to toe in flour. The smiles on their faces were contagious and soon the whole guild was filled with smiles as the celebration continued._

"She's a childhood friend...and the princess of a country..." his voice broke. "...and a person who is precious to me..."

 _"Erza, can you come with me please?"_

 _"Of course, Princess, what is it?" I smiled, giving her my full attention._

 _She took my hand and pulled me outside the guildhall, the master right behind us. They took me into town to a smith shop that was known for their magical armory. The Princess had me close my eyes and stand with my arms outstretched. Over the course of an hour, they attached things to my limbs and finally told me to open my eyes._

 _My hands flew to my mouth as I looked in the mirror. The armor was simple yet exquisite, light but durable, and bore the Fairy Tail symbol. "What is this?"_

 _The Princess smiled. "I heard it's your birthday and wanted to get you something. It's called Armadura Fairy and I wanted you to have a suit of armor that was just as strong as your loyalty toward the guild."_

"If you accept, that relationship will end." Mavis kelt and forced him to look her in the eye. "Even is you retrieve all of her memories, the one memory that you will never retrieve will be her memory of you."

A look of overwhelming sadness overcame the dragon slayer as he looked back down at the princess, his bangs hiding his eyes. My heart went out to him as he tightened his hold on her. This was going to determine the fate of Princess Lucy and the kingdom of Magnolia...

"Let's go." He raised his head, revealing a look of pure determination. "I will not let Lucy die."

"Then take this," she handed me the white one. "This is Mokona Modoki. Mokona will lead you through the worlds. The black one will stay with me so that we can communicate. Mokona will take you to different dimensions, but there is now way to control which dimension. For that reason, only fate will decide when your wishes will be granted. That being said, do you still accept?"

Natsu stood, giving us a sideways look. "We are members of Fairy Tail and we are ready for anything, right guys?"

I smiled. "We accept."

"Very well, then."

The Mokona in my hands jumped down as wings grew from its back and a giant magic circle appeared beneath us. Tendrils of magical energy rose and entwined around us, encompassing us in a bubble. The light turned blinding as a sensation of falling filled my being and I fell into darkness.


	3. Kudan

Hey, there everyone! I have another chapter for you! Again, I don't own rights to the anime/manga of Tsubasa nor Fairy Tail. Please leave a review and let me know how it is!

* * *

 **Fairy Tail Chronicles**

Chapter 3: Kudan

I yelled as we collided with something hard and rough, feeling my bones protest loudly. "Jeesh, couldn't you have dropped us a little more gently?" I grumbled, sitting up. Erza had landed on her feet a short distance away, the show off, and Natsu was lying unconscious not too far behind her, the princess locked within his grasp and Happy hanging by from the fire-freak's hair due to his claws digging into the pink hair.

We appeared to be in large city, buildings towering higher than any I had ever seen. I couldn't help but notice that some of the buildings were worn down, land there were crushed vehicles littering the sidewalks. Wherever we were, it definitely wasn't Magnolia.

The little rabbit looking thing hopped up and landed on Erza's head. "Here we are! Our first stop!" It jumped down, scurried over to Natsu and began to tickle his nose with its little paws. "Wakey wakey!"

I busted out laughing as Natsu bolted upright into a sitting position, his eyes wide and locked on the thing. "Dude, you should have see your face!" I gasped, holding my sides.

"Aw, he's ignoring me!" The white thing jumped up into Erza's arms as she knelt next to the pair, pretending to cry.

"Are you alright? You had me worried."

He suddenly jumped, tightening his hold on the princess. "Lucy!"

"She's fine, flame brain, quit spazzing out over there." I smirk as a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"What did you just call me, popsicle?!" He would've head butted me, but he fell back as Erza glared at us. Blinking, he looked down at the princess. "She's starting to get really cold."

"Hey!" We all looked up at the shout, seeing a small boy near a crushed bus. "You have to get out of the street!"

"Why?" we chorused.

"Judging from your clothes, you're not from around here. Come on, we have to leave before it starts again!" He gestured for us to follow as he darted behind a few more smashed cars.

I looked at our clothing as we followed, and had to agree. Erza was wearing her traditional armor with a blue skirt and black boots, nothing too extravagant but not totally casual either. Natsu was wearing his black top that had one long sleeve while the other was a cut-off along with white pants and his usual sandals and scarf. Princess Lucy was wearing a maroon mid-thigh skirt, black knee-high socks, a rosy top with lace around the neckline and cuffs and similar boots to Erza's, a similar rosy cloak around her as Natsu was wearing.

"Gray, where are your clothes?"

My heart skipped a beat in fear at Erza's harsh tone. Thinking quickly, I grabbed a shirt from my pack and shoved it on. "Better?" I asked, trembling as I waited for her approval.

"Better." She shook her head, then stiffened, her eyes locked on Natsu. "You're cloak."

I looked away as she suddenly lunged at him. If she was going to rip his clothes off by force, I wasn't going to scar myself by watching. There was grunting and the sound of skin hitting metal rang through the air. Curious, I peeked over my shoulder.

Natsu, who was still holding onto the princess, was bent backward at an awkward angle, was staring up into Erza's face, which was hovering inches above his own. Her hand was rummaging around in his cloak, as if looking for something...

"There it is!" She shouted, withdrawing her hand and revealing a pink colored star covered in strange symbols in her hand. "We were lucky this was caught on your cloak."

Natsu blinked, his eyes locked on the star, then he grinned. "That's one of the fragments! Give!" Just as he reached for it, a giant gust blew through the little space and swept the star away. Before we could stop him, he rested the princess against the debris and took off after it.

"Wait, come back! The gangs are about to start fighting again!" The boy reached out to stop him but fell back as a blue ball came out of nowhere and exploded feet from us.

I cursed, peering through the smoke. "That idiot, is he trying to get himself killed?"

"Gray, I'm going to stay here." Erza shoved me forward. "Go fetch him, now."

"Yes, ma'am!" I bobbed my way through the piles of debris, working my way toward the pinkette as he came to a stop on the bridge...right in between the fighting gangs the boy had spoke of! "Idiot, why'd you run off like that?" I shouted, covering him as he finally grasped the star.

"No one asked you to come along, icy breath!" He grinned at me over his shoulder, tucking the star in his pocket. "Whaddya say we give these guys a real smack down?"

A smile spread across my face as I brought my hands together. "Ice Make..." I faltered. There wasn't any magic forming around my hands. "Wait, Natsu, I don't think our magic works here!"

"Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!"

I counted down in my head as I waited for him to realize his magic was useless.

"What the hell?! What do we do now?!"

My eyes scanned the bridge for anything that we could use as a shield, but there was nothing but open space. We were sitting ducks! I caught sight of a yellow ball heading straight for Natsu, and shoved him out of the way as it collided with the ground at his feet, leaving a foot wide hole.

He head-butted me, nearly sending me reeling. "What the hell was that for, man?!"

I turned to retort back, but froze as a blue and yellow ball collided above us. Raising my arms, I closed my eyes and braced for the impact...that never came. Between us and the now silent gangs stood a mighty red dragon. It's ruby scales glistened in the sunlight as it swung its head upwards, releasing an ears-splitting roar. It's claws were as long as my forearm, and it's spiked tail was half the length of the bridge we were standing on, it's mighty wings folded up against its sides.

Natsu appeared from the dragon's left side, his eyes wide and full of awe. "I know you!" It bent it's head, as if confirming his words. A grin grew across his face. "Awesome! What do you say we have some fun?"

It roared again, turning to face the gang that had been shooting yellow balls and releasing a giant orb from its fanged jaws. The gang instantly turned tail and ran, their screams of terror filling the street. "That's what you get when you mess with a member from Fairy Tail, you big babies!"

I slugged him in the back of the head. "Don't get ahead of yourself. We still have one more gang to get rid of, moron." My head shot to the left as he slugged me back.

"So, you have a kudan as well." We looked up to see a guy standing ahead of his gang. He had purple hair and wore a strange looking tattoo under his right eye; underneath the white cloak that billowed in the wind, we could see he wore a black shirt and pants with lace up boots. He just reeked of a big ego. "The name's Bora. Tell me, do you know what happens when red fire meets purple fire?" He stretched out his arm and a giant purple flame appeared, growing even more to form a giant snake. "Cause if you don't, you're about to find out."

Without warning, the snake opened its jaws and shot a ball of purple flames at us. The dragon immediately leapt forward and blocked the attack with its wings. When the smoke cleared, the dragon was standing next to Natsu, who now wore an expression of excitement.

"Natsu, was it?"

He nodded. "That's right."

Bora smirked. "Well, Natsu, you're not half bad." Sirens started to go off not to far from us, catching his attention. "Great, just when things were starting to get interesting." He turned toward his gang. "You know the drill, scatter!" Once every member had disappeared, he turned back to lock eyes with us. "See ya, kid, I"m looking forward to our next battle." Then he disappeared.

Natsu smiled as the dragon knelt and brushed its snout over his chest, turning into a ball and merging into his chest. "You're still with me, aren't you, Dad?"

I marched up and slugged him. "Idiot, what are you standing here for?! Hurry and get that fragment to Princess Lucy!"

At her name, he reached into his pocket and brought out the star. "That's right! Don't just stand there, Ice Boy, let's go!" Grabbing me by my shirt, he drug me back to where Erza and Happy were shielding the Princess.

He fell to his knees in front of the Princess's still form, his hands open, and the star slowly drifted from his open palms to disappear into her chest. It felt as if we all exhaled in relief as she took a breath, color returning to her cheeks.

The boy we had met on the bridge, Satoshi Himagawa, had offered us a place to stay for the night, though we slept very little. Mokona had kept us up until the early hours of the morning with talk of kudans and how he had felt another feather other than the one attached to Natsu's cape. We agreed to go back to the bridge once we had gotten what sleep we could.

Clad in normal wear and ready to depart, I couldn't help but shake my head as Erza had to practically pull Natsu from the Princess's side. He had stood watch over her all night in case she woke up. The idiot... I didn't recall falling asleep, but I did remember interacting with a giant creature.

"Jellal..."

We barely had time to process her words before Erza suddenly took off down the street. "Hey, wait! You can't leave me here with this moron!" We head butted each other. "Are you copying me?!"

I shoved him away. "Come on, let's follow her!"

"No way, man," Natsu turned his back and picked up Mokona. "Happy, I want you to go with Ice Freak, okay?"

Happy saluted him. "Aye, sir!"

I couldn't help but respect the guy. He may be a moron, but when it came to the Princess, he became a totally different person. With the Exceed in tow, took off in the direction that Erza went as Natsu headed back toward the bridge. Happy flew off ahead of me and guided me through the crowds of people and down to the subway where we found the yellow gang from yesterday surrounding Erza.

"We're going to take you hostage and then that flame-boy will have no choice but to join our gang." Their fat leader cackled, as if from an inside joke. He extended his arm and a yellow orb appeared, growing into what looked like a giant squid. "Maybe you didn't see it yesterday, but my kudan is a class 1, the highest rank! So unless you want to ride in an ambulance, I suggest you come with us!"

Happy and I smirked at one another. They honestly had no idea who they were dealing with. We sat in one of the benches, prepared to watch what was for sure going to be a good show.

It swung a tentacle, but she easily dodged it. Again and again she dodged its tentacles as they came from every other direction. Her eyes grew wide as giant blobs of ink shot from its center and covered her from head to toe. Happy and I shrank as a dark aura appeared around her. Anytime someone ruined her outfit, she would retaliate with a rage that could counter the Master's.

"Look what you've done!" She yelled loudly, her hands clenching into fists. "I was hoping to save this outfit for when I see him again, but now you've ruined it!"

We gasped as ribbons of blue appeared around her, reaching up toward the ceiling, entwining around one another until they formed what looked like a knight from the old legends and stories of the ancient times. It's sapphire armor glistened in the sunlight, throwing rainbows on the walls, and it's ribbon-patterned breastplate looked like it was spun from gold.

"I remember you," we heard her whisper. "You're the one from before."

It nodded its head then returned to ribbons, but when they came together, they formed two mighty swords this time. Their handles were made of pearl wrapped in sapphire colored cloth like a katana, and their blades were longer than any in her collection.

She smiled. "I understand. You're saying I should use you to put these imbeciles in their places." Reaching out, she took them and dropped into a battle ready stance.

We couldn't help but smile to ourselves as she emerged from the rubble of the subway, the gang nowhere in sight. "Ruthless and straight to the point, that's Erza for you."

Back in Satoshi's apartment, I couldn't help but admire the swords she was carrying. They looked amazing, there was no doubt about it, but I couldn't help but feel something strange when it had appeared. "Hey, Erza, does it have a name?"

She paused in the middle of her polishing, her smile returning. "The Twin Swords of Heart."

I noticed a look of sadness enter her expression, but chose not to voice anything in case my words would make her upset. We welcomed Mokona as she came bouncing into the room, closely followed by a sulking Natsu. I didn't have to ask; they couldn't find it.

He took his place next to the Princess, taking her hands into his own. "I'm sorry, Lucy, I couldn't find it."

"Don't worry about it," I nudged him. "We can look for it tomorrow."

Erza apologized for allowing herself to get carried away instead of helping him search, but Natsu shrugged. "Oh well, guess you're going to have to cover lunch tomorrow."

For the second night in a row, we stood up late going over our knowledge of kudan as well as a map of the city that Satoshi had provided. When morning came, we had come to the conclusion that for Mokona to lose track of it meant that it had possibly attached to a kudan. Satoshi had the day off and had agreed to ask his landlady to watch over the princess while he helped us search.

"Man, I'm starving," I voiced as my stomach growled loudly for the seventh time. "We aren't going to find it just wandering around town like we are Let's stop and get a bite."

"Gray's right," Erza pointed towards a place that had a case of pastries in the window. "I vote here."

I rolled my eyes, pointing to a restaurant that had a giant grill in the front of it. "No way! I say this place!"

Turning to Natsu, who was standing in the middle of the street, arms crossed over his chest, we left the decision to him. "I wonder what the princess would like when she wakes up..." Seeing that he was taking the princess's preferences to heart, we decided to let him choose. "I think..."

"Hey, guys, over here!" We looked to our left and saw Satoshi sitting at a table loaded with different dishes. There were dishes loaded with potatoes, steak, steamed vegetables, fresh fruit, and multiple dishes containing different kinds of deserts. "Don't just stand there, come on over and dig in!"

Natsu wasn't eating as much as he would normally despite the spread of food before him. Taking a few napkins, he began wrapping a few of the pastries and pieces of fruit and handing them to Satoshi. "Can you take these back to your apartment? They're for Lucy when she wakes up."

He nodded, excusing himself and running off into the crowd.

I nudged Natsu in the ribs. "Since when were you Mr. Thoughtful?"

A light pink entered his cheeks. "Hey, man, back off! I can be a nice guy when I want to be!"

A smile wormed its way onto my face. "You're such a moron."

"Natsu!" We blinked in surprise as Satorshi appeared from the crowd. "Gray! Erza!"

Natsu stood, running to meet him. "What's wrong?"

The teen bowed. "I'm so sorry, Natsu, I promised that my landlady would look after her!"

Erza and I were instantly on our feet. "What happened?!"

"The landlady went upstairs to grab something and when she got back, Lucy was gone!"


End file.
